Past Discovery
by Shouni
Summary: The mystery starts when Robin recieves a strange call in the morning. After that call, everything gets more weird everyday. Will this mystery make Robin tell her feelings towards Amon? Read and discover. AmonXRobin
1. The strange calls

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Witch Hunter Robin's characters but the story is mine._

Me: Yep! My first WHR story! I just love WHR and I thought making a story of it would be a good idea. So here it is. I hope that you like it! PG13 cuz of the romance scenes I guess. Even though there isn't much in the first chapters.

Witch Hunter **Robin**

**Chapter 1 – The strange calls**

---6:45 A.M.

The sun wasn't up yet and Robin was in her apartment doing her usual morning stuff. Touko had left not long ago and had left some hot water boiling for Robin. When she was done preparing for work, Robin sat down at the table and took the newspaper. She started to read while drinking a cup of coffee.

Suddenly her phone ringed. She answered knowing that it was probably Amon or Michael calling to tell her to hurry.

"Hello?" she answered with her usual calm voice. Nothing, no one was talking.

She insisted, "Hello? Anyone?" Still nothing.

She thought that it might have been Doujima playing a trick on her for a payback of what she did yesterday (dropped coffee on her favourite dress) Like she thought she knew who it was and that there was no point of staying on the phone, Robin hanged up her phone and got up of her chair. Not even a minute later the phone ringed again.

"Hello?" she answered again. This time it was Amon.

"Hurry up Robin, we have a briefing to do this morning, a new witch on the hunt." Robin was curious and so decided to ask Amon if he knew about Doujima's call.

"What call?" said Amon with an intrigue tone in his voice.

"Doujima called me a minute ago. She wasn't talking so I thought that she was playing a trick on me" she explained. Amon didn't know about it. And he actually told Robin that Doujima has been on a computer since this morning, working. Or so, that's what she said. Robin was confused; she didn't know who else would play a trick on her. But like she didn't have the time to pay attention to it, she decided to forget about it.

---7:15 A.M. STNJ's debriefing room

Everybody was there waiting for Michael to come and give them information about the newly found witch that is currently causing trouble. As Michael stepped in the room Kosaka came in pushing Michael on the side.

"Hello there! How is everyone doing! Hello Robin-san, how are you?" he said while turning in Robin's direction. Robin looked at him.

"I'm good," she answered with her usual voice.

Kosaka then turned to the rest of the group. "I hope that you are all ready to confront another witch!" he said with a fake cheerful voice. As he finished to say those words he turned to Michael. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give them the information." At those words, Kosaka walked out of the debriefing room.

All Michael wanted to do right now was to throw a paper ball behind Kosaka's huge head. But he had to contain himself and give Amon and the rest the information they needed to know about that new witch.

"Ok" he started "This witch has been found not too long ago. No one knows exactly what are his powers, but if there's one thing that we're sure about is that he doesn't kill without leaving his mark. You can know that he passed if you see this mark." He then showed a picture of the mark on the screen.

Robin looked at the mark carefully. She was sure that she seen it before, but where? For a while, there's been a silence in the debriefing room. Everyone was taking a careful look at the drawing on the screen. But suddenly a ringing phone broke the silence. Amon turned towards Robin.

"Robin, isn't it your phone that's ringing?" he asked. Robin then checked and noticed that Amon was right. She took her phone and answered.

"Hello?" she said. No one was talking again 'What is this joke?' she thought to herself.


	2. The mysterious man

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Witch Hunter Robin's characters but the story is mine.

_Me: Hello everyone! Yep I decided to continue this story. I've been working on the third chapter a lot and seriously been having problems with the ideas. But Anyway, I'm doing my best and the 3rd chapter should be up soon. Hope you enjoy. PG13, cuz of the romance scenes I guess even though there isn't much yet._

_Witch Hunter _

_**Robin**_

_**Chapter 2 – The mysterious man**_

Robin didn't understand, who was calling her? What was the meaning of those calls? So many questions were left without answers. Like the first time, Robin insisted.

"Hello?" she said again. For the 4th time today, no one was answering. "Who ever this is, please talk." She said. No one answered again. Amon turned into Robin's direction.

"Well? Anyone talked yet?" he asked. Robin said no by shaking her head. All the ones that known her cell phone number were in this room, no one was missing. Robin was searching for an explanation but none came to her head. Like time was passing fast and that there was a witch causing trouble around, they had to stop thinking about the calls and get back to work. Michael finished giving them the information and they went on the witch's tracks.

On the road there, Robin was trying to figure out an explanation for those calls but couldn't seem to find any. Everything was quiet in Amon's car. Like usual, Amon wasn't talking and Robin was lost in thoughts. But something in this silence was making Robin feel comfortable. She was feeling secure, like if nothing could happen to her. When they got to the place Michael had told them to go, Robin got out of the car and took a look around. Amon got out right after her

"Anything suspicious?" he asked to Robin. Robin was taking a careful look but didn't seem to find anything weird in this place.

"No, I don't see anything" she answered. "How about we explore a little?"

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll go this way, you take the other way" and then, they both left in different directions.

As she was walking in the little alley, Robin fell on the mark that Michael had shown earlier. It was made in sand, like many other witchcraft symbols.

"This symbol still tells me something, but what is it." She couldn't seem to remember. She looked around her and everything looked the same, nothing had changed. Like everything was normal, Robin decided that she would go join Amon, but when she started to walk back to where the car was, she noticed that she came back at the EXACT spot from where she started, the sand symbol. 'What's the meaning of this?' she thought.

Meanwhile, Amon was taking a look around in the other alley. There, everything was totally normal. There wasn't any symbols or anything. He decided to go check if Robin found something. He entered the alley where Robin was, but couldn't find her.

"Where did she go?" Amon started to look around and then he saw the symbol. "What? The witch must have passed here." After saying those words, Amon went to check for the witch, but like Robin, he always ended up falling at the same place over and over again.

Farther, a man was looking at them being confused, paying a close look to every move they made. Robin was trying as hard as she could to find the witch that was doing that, so was Amon, but none of them seemed to be able to get out of that loop.

Back at the STNJ, Michael was wondering what happened to Robin and Amon. It as been a while and Amon should have contact him to give him info, but he didn't. 'Something might have happen' Michael thought to himself. As he was thinking that, Karasuma came in Michael's workstation (or so, that's what he calls it).

"Hey Michael, any news from Amon and Robin?" she asked curious.

"No, which can't be really good if you ask me. I hope that everything is fine back there." Karasuma looked at the screen and noticed that they couldn't see them anymore.

"Michael, have you noticed that you can't see Amon and Robin on your screen anymore?" she asked with a curious tone in her voice. Michael looked at the screen and saw that she was right you couldn't see them anymore. This wasn't really good; they couldn't know where they are anymore. Michael checked if it wasn't only his computer that was screwing up but everything was fine; his computer was in total function.

"I'll go there and see what's going on," said Karasuma while picking up her stuff. When she was about to leave, Sakaki came in the room.

"What's going on in here?" he asked seeing that Karasuma and Michael were kind of freaking out.

"Amon and Robin are not appearing on Michael's screen anymore and they didn't contact us." Said Karasuma

"And you know Amon, he most of the time contacts me to know if I can spot the witch on my screen" continued Michael.

Sakaki agreed and decided to go with Karasuma. Michael made sure that his computer was picking them up and when he saw that it was he told them that they could leave.

Back in the alleys, Robin was getting annoy of always falling on the same spot and by putting her hands in her pockets, she felt her cell phone. She took it and entered Amon's number. When his phone ringed, Amon was wondering who would have the idea of calling. He actually thought that it was Michael for a minute but then he heard Robin's calm voice.

"Amon? Do you hear me?" she asked a little worried. Amon answered with his unemotional voice.

"Yes, I receive you. Where are you Robin?" Robin was about to tell Amon what was going on when she saw the man standing on the building. "Robin, what wrong?" he asked. The only answer he got was,

"I must go, I'll try to contact you later" and then, she hung up. Amon was wondering what happened that Robin had to leave so fast. He continued to search for the exit of this loop.

Meanwhile, Robin was going up the stairs of the building as fast as she could to get to the man before he leaves. When she finally got on the roof the man turned around to face her.

"I've been waiting for you to come, Robin," said the man with a deep look that put Robin into a trance. The man came closer to Robin. He didn't look like a too evil man but Robin couldn't thrust him. But in this situation Robin couldn't really do anything; she was stunned. She wanted to know if he was the one creating the loop but she was also scared that he would try to hurt her.

He was now at one inch of Robin's face. For some unknown reason, Robin was starting to feel uncomfortable, maybe even a little nervous knowing that he could be a dangerous witch.

"I won't hurt you Robin," said the man with a deep voice that reminded Robin of Amon's voice. "I'm here to guide you"

"Guide me?" she answered with a curious look on her face. Her curiosity is something that isn't really good in her situation. She was letting herself being caught into some sort of nice talking and she knew she shouldn't. But something inside her told her to believe that man.

Amon was still looking for the way out when he saw the end of the man's coat up on the ceiling. Like he had the feeling that Robin was up there and probably in trouble, he decided to go take a look. While he was going up the stairs, his phone ringed.

"What?" he said as he answered the phone. Michael's voice could be heard.

"Amon, where are you? I can't see you on my computer screen anymore." Said Michael with an intrigue tone. Amon explained that he was stuck into a loop and that no one should enter the alleys. He also said that he thought he found the witch. Michael told Amon that he would contact Karasuma and Sakaki before they get into the alley and then he hung up.

Robin still couldn't move. She was thinking about Amon and was wondering if he would ever find her and she was also wondering what did the man meant when he said that he was there to guide her. Robin didn't have the time to finish her thoughts when suddenly she heard Amon shouting.

"Back Away From Robin!" She couldn't believe it; Amon was protecting her. Well, in his own way. When the man heard Amon's voice, he turned around and looked at him. When he noticed that Amon had his gun out the man turned towards Robin and said

"I will come back to talk with you." And then, he left. Robin didn't understand, what was so important that he wanted to come back? Why her? What was going on? And yet again, so many questions left without any answers. Amon got closer to Robin.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Robin nodded. She was now able to move. When they got down the building, they noticed that the loop wasn't there anymore.

"The witch must have been that guy." Said Amon. Robin was now unsure of that man's identity. She thought that he wasn't that bad. He didn't try to kill or anything. But, if Amon is right and that he is the witch, she will have to help capturing him.

After that little adventure, Robin went strait home. She sat down on the sofa and looked around the quiet room. Touko wasn't back yet and everything was calm. It was getting late and Robin was starting to be tired so she got up and went in her room. When she finally fell asleep, Touko got in. She saw Robin's shoes and had an idea of where she was.

"She's probably sleeping," she said to herself. "I'll leave her alone." And then, she took Robin's example and went to bed. Suddenly, Robin woke up.

"What a weird dream," she said softly. "What was that person? A demon?" After thinking a little about her dream, Robin decided to go back to bed because that she had another big day of work tomorrow.


	3. The Room

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Witch Hunter Robin's characters but the story is mine._

_Me: Hey People! Yep, finally the 3rd chapter is here! It took me a while considering I was short on ideas and didn't have much time. But now, it's here and finally up. I hope that you'll enjoy it Rated PG13 for the romance scenes I guess even though there isn't much of it, YET. And it won't be bad either _

_Witch Hunter _

_Robin_  
**Chapter 3 – The Room **

-- 3:00 A.M.

Robin was sleeping when she suddenly heard her communicator ring. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 3:00 A.M. She took the communicator and answered with a tired voice.

"Yes?" Michael could be heard from the other side.

"Hurry Robin, we have a case this morning." Robin couldn't believe it. Can't the witches sleep? She can, but looks like others can't. Like she didn't had any other choice, Robin got up and started to get ready for work. When she passed in front of Touko's room, she noticed that Touko wasn't there.

"Where is she?" she asked herself. "She's suppose to be here at this time of the night" Robin didn't understand. She heard Touko come in the house yesterday and hasn't heard her leave. Something was defiantly wrong. She took a look around to see if Touko would have left and she wouldn't have noticed. But there was nothing. Even her shoes were still at the door. Robin was starting to be very worried. She knew that Touko wouldn't leave without leaving a note behind and also her shoes were there. She took her coat and went out of the apartment room. She made sure to lock behind her and then left the building.

-- STN-J's work office

Robin stepped out of the elevator and went towards Michael who was listening to rock music while making researches on the computer. She got closer to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Michael turned around and saw that Robin was looking at him in some way to ask him what should I do.

Michael looked at Robin and put down his headphones.

"Amon should be here any minutes now." He said as he turned back to the screen. Robin sat down at her usual chair and waited patiently for Amon to arrive.

It has been ten minutes and Amon wasn't there yet. Robin was starting to worry a little. Where could he be? Not another one that disappears out of nowhere. Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and a dark figure stepped out. Amon looked at Robin and made a sign of the hand to tell her to follow him. Robin stood up and took her coat. A small sigh of relief came out of her mouth when she started to walk towards the raven hair man. For a second, she was sure that she had lost another friend.

The blond craft user and the raven hair man stepped in the dark parking of the building and they both headed towards Amon's car. As they were walking, Robin tried to tell Amon about Touko not being there but then, she remembered that him and Touko seemed to be more than only friends and like they were going on a hunt, it wasn't the time to worry Amon about that.

Deep inside, Robin knew that she didn't stand a chance against Touko but she still loved Amon that she liked it or not. When they arrived at the car, Robin opened the door and sat down. Amon came in not long after. As he got in, he took a look at Robin like if he was suspecting something. Like usual, Robin turned in the direction of the window when her bottle green eyes met the emotionless eyes of the dark hunter. She never could look in his eyes. She didn't know why but every time she looked in his eyes, she shivered. Maybe because of the coldness of his look but, she still couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Amon started the car and the sound of the running engine broke the eternal silence. On the road to where Michael had told them to go, the two hunters remained silent. The only noise that was interrupting it was the engine of the car and the traffic outside. Robin was like usual; looking out the window lost in thoughts and Amon was only quiet.

Amon glanced at Robin while he was driving and then looked back at the road. Robin, that had seen that move, was a little troubled. She took a look at Amon that was still looking at the road and decided to break the silence.

"Amon, she started, would you know where Touko is?" Amon looked at her with his usual cold and serious look.

"Why do you ask?" he then said after a few minutes of silence. Robin looked up at him.

"Well," she then hesitated a little before proceeding "When I got up this morning there was no one home and her shoes were still in the entrance." She was a little afraid of what Amon's reaction would be hearing that Touko was gone. But she worried for nothing.

"I see" That was his answer? How could he stay so calm when she just told him that Touko wasn't there and she didn't know where she was? Who knows, something might have happened to her. After these few sentences Robin started to look out the window again. The way to the apartment they were supposed to check seemed extremely long to Robin. It felt like if she's been in this car for hours when it only been 15 minutes.

The sun was beginning to rise and the shops started to open. Suddenly the car stopped in front of an old looking building. The building was grey and high with even broken windows. Robin looked at Amon that was coming out of the car and she followed him. When they got at the door, Amon made a sign to Robin to tell her to be quiet. Robin nodded and they entered the building.

Amon stepped in first and took a look around. The building looked totally normal except for one single point. There was no one in every room. That place looked deserted. Who would come here? When Robin entered and saw that there was no living soul in the building she looked at Amon.

"What are we doing now?" she asked a little curious. She thought that there was no reasons of being here if there was no one. But knowing Amon, she knew that they would still investigate the place. And she was right.

"We're going to the room indicated by Michael to see if there is someone there." He said with his neutral voice still serious and calm. Even in these moments, Amon wasn't changing. Always as dark as usual and with his ice barrier in front of him so no one will be able to get too close to him.

Amon started to walk to the elevator doors and Robin followed his steps. When Amon pushed the button of the elevator nothing happened.

"It's broken we're going to take the stairs." After those words, Amon started to walk up the stairs, Robin behind him. Robin was starting to wonder if these stairs would ever have an end. The room Michael had told them to go was up in the 8th level and judging by the numbers on the walls that were some times appearing next to a door, they were only on the 4th level. '4 more to go' Robin thought to herself.

When they finally saw the number 8, Robin sat down on the last stair.

"Hurry Robin, there is no time for relax." She then got up and walked to the door. There was still more levels after this one and none of them noticed that there was something coming down the stairs.

Amon was about to open the door when he heard a small cry from Robin. He turned around to see the girl on the floor with a…a dog on her chest licking her face. Robin was laughing a little as the dog's tongue tickling her cheeks.

"A dog." Amon said after a minute of silence and watch. Robin took the dog in her hands and put it down next to her. She then wiped her face and turned to Amon.

"Sorry if I scared you when I screamed," she said nicely. "I got surprised." Amon kept the same face as usual and told Robin to get up and hurry so they could go after that witch. Robin nodded and got up. She took the dog in her arms for a minute, put it back down and then got up strait again. She looked at the dog and said,

"Sorry doggy but I can't play with you" Amon was looking impatient even with his emotionless face.

"Lets go now" he said with his dark voice. Robin nodded and started to follow Amon again. One thing that neither her nor Amon notice is that the dog was following them. After a while, Amon turned around to talk to Robin when he noticed that the dog was still there.

"Robin, the dog is still there." He said with his usual tone of voice. Robin looked behind her and saw the fluffy black puppy with a white spot on the right eye. She thought the dog was cute and wanted to keep him with them for now. She thought he might be helpful. But Amon didn't think so. He thought it would only get in the way. So she had to take the dog away.

"Stay here," she said to the dog. When they started walking again, the dog was still following them. Robin sighed. "I can't seem to be able to make him stay behind" she explained to Amon. He then sighed.

"Fine, it can stay. But only until we found the witch." And they then continued their way to the witch's apartment. They got at the door Michael had told them to go and then Robin made the dog go away.

"Lets go in." on those words, Robin followed Amon in the room. When they got in, no one was there.

"She probably heard that we were coming and left," said Robin trying to find an explanation. Amon nodded at that idea.

"Lets look around shall we." Amon went in direction of the kitchen and Robin started to look in the main room. As she was going around, Robin noticed that there was a sign made in sand behind the sofa. The sign was made of a half 6-branch star with a circle around. Under the half star are 3 triangles one after the other.

"This sign… I saw it somewhere. Again, why is this sign tells me something like… it's the sign again." Robin looked at the sign carefully. It was indeed the sign that had been used last time. "Amon!" she said in a hurry.

"What?" the dark hunter replied. He was busy trying to find some evidences.

"Here, there's the same sign as last time." She said with a worried tone in her voice. Robin was a little worried about the fact that the witch of last time might come back. She was wondering why he said that he was there to guide her but she still was afraid that it might be a trap.

Amon came to check it out and noticed the same thing as Robin. It was the last time's sign. The same sign that they thought made them go in a loop. Which wasn't really a fun thing. Robin thought about opening the door to see if they would go in a loop again and when she opened it.

_Me: Hehe, yes I know, I'm mean to stop at a suspense point. Aw well. You guys will have to wait till the next chapter to know the rest! Hope that you enjoyed _


End file.
